Sales organizations often gather large volumes of data to analyze and study the progress and operations of their businesses. The data that may be gathered can depend on the specific type of business (i.e., retail, wholesale, etc.), the industry that the business is operating in, and the location of the business.
The analysis that may be performed on the data may vary by business type, business industry, and business location as well. The study may include analyzing sales by product, price, and size; analyzing inventory levels, by product, price, and size; and, analyzing daily operating costs for specific operations, regions or entities.
The accuracy of the analysis being performed depends on the quality of the gathered data. When data is missing or otherwise incomplete, and when it is simply wrong, the subsequent analysis relying upon it can lead to incomplete or inaccurate conclusions.